Suspicions
by WasJustAReader
Summary: Stevie's tired of quietly going along with all of her parents' cover stories for Henry's trips and injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**So, It's been stewing in my brain for a while that it's clear the kids are aware that Henry's got some sort of government work going on, and I wanted to play with the idea that Stevie isn't quite as chill about this as she's been so far in canon. This first little missing scene has been sitting on my computer for ages now and follows 2.22 Render Safe.**

"Mom?"

Elizabeth started out of the half doze that had taken over her body, head jerking up and off the back of the couch to squint at the outline of her oldest daughter watching her from the living room doorway.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?"

Stevie rolled her eyes and crossed the room to join Elizabeth on the couch. "I could ask you the same thing."

Elizabeth chuckled and tipped her head back again on the couch. "Touché. And yet here we are."

Stevie shot her mother a worried look before tucking her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. For a good ten minutes the only sound in the house was a clock ticking softly on a shelf across the room.

"Dad's not in San Francisco," Stevie said quietly. It wasn't a question. "You guys can't just say that and expect us, expect _me_ to go along with it. I mean, yeah, I'll pretend for Jase and Alli's sake, but mom, c'mon."

Elizabeth sighed and seemed to deflate, scrubbing a hand over her face before opening her mouth to reply, but Stevie cut her off before she could.

"And I know you can't tell me where he is or what he's doing, but could you please just cut the tradecraft for one second and at least acknowledge the fact that I know dad's not at a religion conference? Please?"

Elizabeth could feel a headache forming behind her eyes and her heart twisted as she watched a stray tear roll down her daughter's cheek before it was hastily swept away.

"You're right. We need a better system. I don't know what that system would be or how to figure it out, but you're right. I know you know. I know you _all_ know to some degree – and here's where I'm gonna be 100% honest with you, kid – sometimes it's easier to believe that you guys don't know, that you're still small enough that dad and I can protect you completely while you have a normal life."

Stevie snorted. "Yeah, well, I think that ship has pretty much sailed, at least by most people's standards of normal," she pointed out as she scooted down the couch to rest her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Shifting to wrap her arms around Stevie, Elizabeth sighed and planted a gentle kiss in her daughter's hair. "Trying to save you the worry has been making it worse, huh?"

"Basically. You've barely been home all week, but I know you've been a mess ever since dad left."

"Oh, thanks," Elizabeth replied dryly.

"No, I mean, you're always so poised and smooth and in control of the Secretary McCord side of things, and I really admire that, and don't think I could ever in a million years do half of what you do, but…"

"I've been worried about your dad. Who's not in San Francisco."

"Yeah," Stevie replied quietly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know what to say right now other than he's on his way home – should be here in the next hour or two, actually – and somehow we'll all figure this out and be okay."

"Is he okay? I mean, like, he's not hurt or anything, right?" Stevie asked, lifting her head slightly to meet her mother's eyes.

"No, no, he's alright. Don't worry, your dad's coming home to us in one piece."

"Oh, thank god."

Elizabeth smiled wryly at that. "Yeah, I think that would probably be appropriate."

"Can I wait up with you? I mean, I assume that's what you're doing..."

"I'd love the company. And Stevie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I don't like this any more than you do, I swear. And your dad and I are trying our best to make things work as smoothly as possible for you kids. For all of us, really." Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. "We're trying."

"I know."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how much time had passed, but both women were nearly asleep when Stevie broke the silence with a quiet "Mom?"

"Yeah, baby?" Elizabeth murmured, running a hand up and down her daughter's arm.

"Love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

**This scene goes along with 3.17 Convergence, after Henry gets shot. We didn't actually see Stevie in the episode, so...**

"Hey, Stevie."

"Dad, hi! Uh, this is the first chance I've had to really talk all day. Sorry."

"Yeah, mom said you've been playing gopher for Russell at his meetings since the crack of dawn. It's been a long day, huh?"

" _So long_ , but I'm on my way home now, actually."

Henry sighed heavily. "Stephanie McCord, please don't tell me that you're on the phone while driving."

"C'mon, you know me better than that. I grabbed a cab. Speaking of safe driving, are you okay? I mean, mom said you fucked up your knee and stuff, but… "

Henry snorted. "Somehow I doubt your mother used quite those words."

"Yeah, well, I'm editorializing," Stevie replied dryly. "This car crash of yours didn't happen to take place on your way home from, say… a theology conference now, did it?"

Henry could hear the spark of anger and suspicion in his daughter's voice as she practically spat the words 'car crash.'

"Stevie, you know –" Henry began before Stevie, voice rising, cut him off.

"I _do_ know, and that's the problem! I don't know what's really going on, but I _know_ you're lying!" Catching the taxi driver's questioning glance in the rearview mirror, Stevie took a steadying breath before continuing, quieter this time. "When I got mom's voicemail and texts earlier, I …" Stevie huffed in frustration. "Dad, c'mon; car crash, my ass."

Henry was silent for a moment, taking in his daughter's anger, and the fear he could tell was bubbling beneath it.

"Dad? You still there?" Stevie asked. She just sounded tired now.

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied quietly. "You almost home?"

"Just turning on to the block now."

"Good. I'm downstairs, I'll be here when you get in. Don't forget to tip your driver."

Stevie snorted. "Yes, sir," she muttered before ending the call and pulling her wallet out of her bag.

Driver paid (and tipped well), Stevie made her way in to the house with a subdued "Hey guys," to the agents at the door.

Henry, unused to the intricacies of maneuvering the wheelchair, had started for the foyer as soon as he'd heard a car pull up out front. He watched unnoticed as his exhausted eldest daughter hung up her coat, and kicked her shoes in to the hall closet.

Closing the closet door with one hand and pushing hair out of her face with the other, Stevie caught sight of Henry and froze, eyes wide.

"What, mom didn't tell you about my hot new wheels?" Henry asked with a half-hearted grin, gesturing to the chair.

"Dad!"

The next thing Henry knew, Stevie had her arms wrapped tight around his neck – and, judging from the ragged edge to her breath in his ear – was trying not to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart, shh. It's okay. I'm okay. The chair's only temporary, I promise," Henry murmured, stroking Stevie's hair.

"Henry?" Elizabeth called, coming down the back stairs. "Did I hear Stevie get back? She texted me when she was leaving the office, but –" The rest of Elizabeth's sentence stuck in her throat as she stopped in the kitchen, catching sight of her husband and daughter through the doorway.

Stevie took one last shuddering breath before letting go of her father and straightening up. "Hey mom," she said, quickly swiping at a renegade tear from her cheek. "Dad got in a wreck in San Francisco, huh?"

Elizabeth looked confused. "What? He wasn't in…" And then it dawned on her. Oh. "Stevie…"

"You know, I don't really want to talk about it right now. I thought I did, but now I think I really just wanna go to bed. I'm too tired to be pissed." Stevie gave Henry a quick kiss on the cheek before walking past her mother and up the stairs. "'Night, guys."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh and sagged against the island at her back as she heard a door slam upstairs. "Shit."

"You could say that again," Henry agreed, jerkily turning the wheelchair around and joining his wife in the kitchen. "She yelled at me on the phone, and then… lost it when she came home and saw the chair. I don't think I've ever seen Stevie… deflate so quickly."

"She's scared," Elizabeth replied, rubbing her temples. "And mad as hell 'cause she knows we're keeping secrets."

Henry had no answer for that.


End file.
